


Should Not Be Surprised

by MissMacca



Series: Two Pirates, Together [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, LuLaw, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMacca/pseuds/MissMacca
Summary: Strawhat crews already met Luffy’s brother, his other brother, his grandpa, and his dad. Who else left?An Alternative Universe where Law met Luffy when he was a child. And engaged.Luffy: 19, Law: 23, StrawHats and everyone else: Post Time-Skip.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Two Pirates, Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Should Not Be Surprised

Strawhat Pirate's crew had learned that there's a lot of madness in Luffy’s family tree. Here are some examples:

  1. His oldest brother was Ace the Fire Fist, Second Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates. They met him at Arabasta once.
  2. His older brother was Sabo the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, Second Most Wanted person inside the revolutionary army. They met him at Water Seven, just in time to help them run away from marines.
  3. His dad was Dragon, the Leader of Revolutionary Army, Most Wanted person by World Government. They never met him, but knew him- _who the fuck isn't?_ (his son apparently).
  4. His grandpa was Garp, the Hero of the Marines and Vice Admiral. They met him at Water Seven, the one who told Luffy not to worry about him catching them, but later threw cannonballs at their ship.
  5. He had Dadan the bandits and her underlings as his foster family. 



With all of these facts, they shouldn’t be really surprised when another one was added to the mix. It happened when they finally survived Punk Hazard and just in time to go to Dressrosa. They all sat on the deck with Law and asked Luffy to talk about their alliance. Luffy announced that they made an alliance to take down Yonko Kaido, and they should treat Law as Nakama from then on. Suddenly, their captain shouted.

“Oh, I forget one more thing! Torao is my mate, my omega! I bonded to him two years ago. We are engaged, we gonna get married once I've become Pirate King!!”

Luffy wrapped his body around Law like a snake and sniffed his neck quickly.

“He’s almost in his heat now, so I gonna go fuck Torao and leave you all until dinner! I still need to eat Sanji’s cooking! Oh Sanji, please make more greens and fruit for Torao, oba-san said he’ll need it! Bye everyone! I’ll finally use my captain’s room, good work Franky!”

He lifted Law like a sack of potatoes on his back, which not really working since Law was a very tall man. Law's legs still almost reach the floor as Luffy walked.

Law sputtered, protested, and cursed at “Luffy-ya” along the hall remain unheard until the door finally closed with a loud BAM.

* * *

"Err, uh, that was... unexpected?"

Usopp was the brave soul who dares to stop the silence after Luffy and Law’s departure.

“SUUUPER BRO! I know I make the right decision when I made the room soundproofs!”

Franky made a pose again.

“Umm, I think I gonna make some nutrition for Law. His body will be weaker after the fight in Punk Hazard, and his heat more likely harder to go through. How come I didn't realize that Law is an omega? I’m the worst doctor ever!!”

Chopper started sobbing. He sobbed, even more, when Caesar mocked him, which make Sanji kick the scientist in the face again.

“I never know that Luffy knows what heat is.. I didn’t even realize that he is aware of sex! Didn’t he treated Boa Hancock so casually even though she is one of the hottest women out there?!!”

Nami was so shocked that his voice is kinda hoarse.

“If he bonded, mated, he’s definitely done it right, Robin?”

Robin nodded.

“I believe so. But Boa is an alpha, so her smell maybe not appalling or maybe even repulsing to Luffy.”

“But Robin-chan is alpha too and you and Luffy get along just fine!”

Sanji added. Zoro nodded.

“I never knew that Luffy-san is an alpha. I thought only Robin-san in this ship.”

“Now you mention it, bro, Luffy never smells like an alpha except when he is fighting, yo!”

“Is Luffy an alpha, Chopper? You have all of our medical reports, don't you?”

Zoro asked Chopper.

“Yes he is, I believe so. I run the test on you guys practically almost every 3 months or so. Brook and I don’t have second gender, well Brook originally an omega but it doesn't matter now since he is just bones—”

“WHAT?! YOU ARE AN OMEGA BUT HOW COME YOU BECOME SO PERVERT YOU BONES?!”

“Well, Sanji-san when you are an omega women are sweeter and lower their guard so–OWW!”

“SHUT UP YOU PERVERTS!”

“Nami-swan is so cute when angry~”

“Ero-cook”

“Chopper-bro, please continue!”

“As I said, I don't have any since I’m originally a reindeer. Franky and Sanji don’t have any either, Franky since he is a cyborg, and Sanji is.. I believe Sanji has a second gender originally, but it was ‘obliterated’ since before he was even born.”

“Is it even possible?”

“Yes, using herbs called Suruma. But it will weaken the carrier, and make them ill or even causing death.”

“Chopper, please continue,” Sanji said uncomfortably when the topic is on him.

“Oh right,” Chopper said dazedly, “Nami, and Zoro both betas. Robin and Luffy both alphas. As you know, Robin can be very intense sometimes, which is the same alpha trait with Luffy. But your second gender doesn’t decide your personality, Robin is calm and quiet, an observant type, and often faded in the background than being the main focus. Luffy is the opposite. So they don't feel threatened by each other presence. Also, Robin is Nakama for Luffy, so it’s the same relationship as Luffy and Ace or Luffy and Garp. All of them are alphas, but Luffy gets along just fine.”

“I’m not sure if Luffy and Garp get along just fine tho, Chopper!”

“It's just an example, Ussop! They may not have the best relationship ever but they definitely didn't want to kill each other!”

“Did you forget that Luffy’s gramps almost sank Sunny with his Cannon Fist, Chopper-bro?”

“Okay, okay, forget it. But the point is there. One more thing that I notice about Luffy, as an alpha his smell isn't that strong. It gets intense sometimes yes, but mostly he just not different from us, right? I think its because Luffy doesn’t care about his second gender, he doesn’t focus on it, doesn’t let it affect him too much, his alpha instinct is there, but he only uses it when he feels like he needs it.”

“Or he really just comfortable around us, that he let his guard down, Doctor-san.”

“Ah, it can be, Robin.”

“But how come Luffy never goes into a rut? Ah, now I think of it, Robin you also never took a break for yourself or something along the way.. or is it actually nonsense? Alphas and omegas are so rare it almost like a myth.”

“Oi, what did you say to a woman, Ussop!!”

“Sorry, Sanji! I just want to know!”

Robin smiles.

"Ah its okay Cook-san, Ussop. Yes, alphas and omegas are rare. There are only about 20% alphas and 10% omegas in the world. A rut for alpha and heat for omega happens once they are presented. It can only be triggered again when they already bonded and become a pair. It doesn't mean they can’t have sex or feel sexually attracted when they aren’t in a rut/heat. They can, even when their pair died, they can still be together with someone else. They just can’t produce an heir, any sexual reproduction won’t succeed except with your mate. That’s why mating is a very delicate issue for alpha and omegas.”

“Can alphas or omegas mating with betas?”

“They can, but the reproduction will be hard. Its success rate only 50%. But it's not uncommon, it often heard actually.”

“Wow, this turns into a very serious discussion..”

“Chopper, how long we have to spare time for Luffy and Law?”

“Well Zoro, a heat usually lasted two days, and rut just lasted one day. But they need lots of rest tho, especially Law, since having intercourse that much must take a lot of your energy.”

“That sounds fun to me, Chopper-san yohohohoo”

“Maybe you never experience your sexual organ almost fall off or ripped apart, Brook. Everything that too much is never good.”

“Wow, Chopper can be scary when he wants to, huh?”

“He is bro.”

* * *

It almost dinner time when the crew expected Luffy to come into the galley with his sweaty and grossed or maybe sex-smelled body. Instead, they found their captain smelled like fresh laundry, with his hair still dripping wet and a towel around his neck. He wore his blue shorts and long sleeves shirt. He looked tired. Chopper gave him a glass of herb. Luffy drank it in one gulp and grimaced at the taste.

“You smell nice, Luffy! Finally! I never saw you took a bath before, see, it does wonder to you!”

Nami squealed. Luffy pouted.

“Torao doesn’t like it if I smell like sex, or sweaty, or damp with cum or whatever. I take a bath for each of his heat waves. Today I feel like I bathed more than enough for a month! And Torao doesn’t take any! He gets mad when I protested!”

They all winced. Too much information, captain.

“Oh, and Nami, do we have more bedsheets? Torao changes it every time and all of the bedsheets in our room used already!”

“And Franky, can you show me how to use the washing machine? Torao will kill me if I don't wash all those sheets by my self. He gets angry easily nowadays. And get sad as quickly too..”

Luffy ate his meat brutally. His face mellowed a bit at the last sentence.

“Law's condition is not stable right now Luffy. Don’t stress him too much, you have to make him happy. Even happiest! Ah, you do use birth control right? Or are you expecting?”

Zoro spluttered. Both of Sanji’s ears are red when Franky and Brook saluted. Nami blushed at Chopper’s words, but Robin was smiling.

“Shishishi! We aren’t expecting any, we are gonna go to war, Chopper! Torao is so strict with it, he almost chokes me on those pills. And he has something inside his womb too. I do not know what it is, but Torao said it is his birth control. Once we reach each of our goals, we will remove it and have lots of kids!”

“I thought you don’t want to get married?”

Zoro asked.

“Eh, we bonded and mated already. Marriage will be a huge celebration for both of us! Once I become a Pirate King, I will throw a huge party for all of us and make Torao my bride!! Or is it groom?! Well, whatever! Sanji, make sure you find all blue and cooks us all those meat! Shishishi!”

“But Luffy, All Blue won’t have meat baka! It’s all fishes!”

Ussop said.

“Well, I don't care! I believe we will find the sea-cow, sea-goat, sea-chicken… or even the king of sea king!! Sanjii, I want the king of sea king!! Find all blue soon, will you?!”

“Hai hai, captain!”

“Good, now I’ll be back to Torao! Where’s his food?”

“Here you go. Don’t eat it, you hear me??!”

“I know Sanji, you don't have to kick me!! It's all fish and greens, there’s so little meat here... I won’t eat it..”

“Ah, Luffy, wait! I made some herbs drink too for Law, please give this to him!”

“Ooh, Chopper thanks! He will like it I’m sure! Bye, all! Oh Nami, I need the bedsheets! Franky, talk to you later!!”

* * *

It's been three days, but Law hadn't get out of their captain's room. Chopper allowed to check on him and gave him more nutritional supplements for the Surgeon Death's body. Chopper said Law still need to rest for a day or more since apparently, Luffy was quite an animal in bed.

"You need to be gentler, Luffy! You need to hold back, Law's body may not be able to take it! Don't forget he still tired from the fight at Punk Hazard!"

Luffy stopped eating his meat, then said:

"Uh, Torao said it's not good to hold back cause it'll pile up. He said to let it out just like when I'm fighting..."

The crews choked.

"Still! You need to stop being too careless! I check Law's body you know, you practically bite him everywhere!! He's not meat!"

"Yeah, but Torao is yummy! And he likes it when I did it?.. yup, he likes it! And it makes him happy so I did it!"

Nami and the crews looked like they were ready to leave the table at any moment.

"Also, you can't see it now since I healed so fast, but Torao left lots of marks and bite too on my body! Especially my back, kinda hurts but I don't mind. I love Torao, so it's okay!"

Oops.

Their conversation ended abruptly when Law suddenly come in. He looked like he had been through hell with those bags under his eyes and his even paler skin. He sat beside Luffy as Sanji served him a plate full of greens and fruits. Law grimaced.

He switched his plate with Luffy's, which filled with meat and potatoes. Surprisingly Luffy let him, and he even ate some of the greens without any complaint (Luffy's hands stole Usopp's meat and Brook's pasta quickly when they didn't look).

"How are you feeling?"

Nami asked. He noticed Law move his seat so it was closer to Luffy.

"Mostly fine."

"It's the same answer Zoro will give us when we ask him whether he feels pain or not after getting hurt badly."

Law sighed.

"Are you feeling okay, Trafalgar-san?"

"I'm good. Just still a little bit tired, that's all."

"And sleepy. Torao needs lots of sleep!"

Law nodded.

"I'm good. Don't worry about the plan, we still gonna make it work. After all, we're very close to Dressrosa now."

"Yes, just need maybe two days."

"Hmm."

The crew noticed when Law's eyes started dropping and he lets his body lean on Luffy.

"Okay, everyone! Torao and I will go to sleep now. He needs to rest, shishishi. Bye!"

It's weird to see Law clung to Luffy as he walked, while Luffy bounced like the ball of energy he was.

They swear Law whining about 'miss Bepo' and Luffy said 'we'll gonna meet him soon' with affectionate tone.

* * *

"They make a good pair, both of them."

"I agree."

"I just wonder how their kids will turn out.."

"Still a long way to go."

"I hope they'll be more like Law than Luffy. It's hard to fill that stomach of his."

"I hope they are fun like Luffy! Law is.. sometimes kinda scary..."

"Well, I certainly hope there's no other family surprise from Luffy. I think we got enough!"

"Nami, we don't know who Luffy's mom yet."

"Shit!!"

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing One Piece fic, and goes for LuLaw since this pair is so rare and I love them so much. Mostly humor (I hope), and self-indulgent fic. Warning: Un-Betaed, English is not my first language, so anyone who wants to help correcting my grammar/spelling etc/become my beta is welcome!
> 
> Edit: Added something and revised it a little bit. Thankyou for leaving kudos & comment all <3


End file.
